Experiences with Alien Races
I know some blue color alien races, and some gray color alien races, and lots of other skin-colors and patterns of colors too. There were two races visiting Earth who are the races that humans refer to as "The Grays" but many shades of gray-skinned races fit their basic description to hear it told. One race of "The Grays" is no longer visiting Earth and those are the taller ones. The other race's name, translated, is actually "The Ancient Ones" and they are staying. I have never met any race who told me that they are the race that humans refer to as "Mantises" but I have met some that may fit the description. There are so many races visiting Earth and they are all so different from one another that if you made up a description, chances are that one or some of them may resemble it. Background All of the races that visit Earth are working together now, and none of them are trying to take advantage of any humans any longer. (Only a few were, but they set the precedent for the reputations of all visiting life in the mind of humanity, and then Earth powers perpetuated it and used it to keep the publics too afraid to befriend or trust any visiting race.) Yes, they desire to communicate with us as a whole world. There is a great deal of interference and propaganda being created by Earth powers to prevent it from happening openly at this time. But the popular opinion of alien life is changing because individual humans are learning a great deal from their own encounters with them, and sharing what they learn widely despite government control of information. Contact Alien contact is never random for humans. At this time, only humans who are related to alien life by spirit have personal contact. It is a connection from before birth, before conception, on the soul level. There are very few exceptions to this. Most humans who have personal alien contact, are not even aware of it on a physical level. They do everything they need to during encounters on a spirit level. Of those humans who discover that they have contact, most are confused and misled about what is happening and why. Most humans do not know "anything" their spirits are doing, and meeting with alien life is just another thing. If you already have contact, you can discover it by paying close attention, and you can also talk to your alien contacts and let them know you want to participate more actively on a physical level. Visitors All of the races that visit Earth are our closest neighbors in our area of our galaxy. We are one race of all of them. We are all the same kind as "people" and share this space we live in. Everything we do here affects them there. We are family and friends to all of the races, and have a place to fill among the group, to maintain friendships and peace between us. All they want from us is to open a diplomatic relationship so we can get this show on the road and start letting them help us end needless suffering here, and improve life on Earth into advancement. Earth powers have us stuck in the dark ages and are too stubborn to make the changes necessary to move us ahead as a whole entire race - they (leaders of certain nations) only want to move themselves ahead of the rest of humanity as much as they can instead. God The highest power to converse with is God. Do that first. Then try everything you can think of to make friends with the other races, and help others do the same. They will see it being done. I hope you get to meet the alien races. They are awesome, and even though it's pretty scary at first, once you get used to the way they look and the way they make things happen with their technologies and natural abilities and all, you get over your fear and find out the most amazing, deepest secret going on on Earth right now. Races Work Together The most interesting and important thing that strikes me about the alien races is how they work together, and how much care they use in their work with humans. Some of the races look very cute, but they are powerfully gifted and intelligent and their personalities are not cute at all. They are loving and caring in a way not generally familiar to humans yet. We have never experienced this level of professionalism or spiritual union before. Their intelligence is sometimes abusing when they relax and we hear them talking casually with each other. Their regard for one another and us is utmost at all times, and their teasing is only friendly. To witness this kind of interaction is rare for us, because they are always so diligent and professional, especially when they are working with us. The ways the other races are like us are all the fundamental ways, as people. They are not perfect, but they work with a high level of professionalism that is not common to humans. They are each "the" true professionals of their races and they never waste an opportunity to improve something or learn from something. They are different from us in all physical aspects. They are each as different from us as they are from each other physically. Spiritually and technologically they are also very different from us, but mostly because they are so far ahead of us. They are each more like each other spiritually and technologically, than they are like us, just because they are all so advanced beyond us. We humans are very primitive. Spiritual View The advanced races perceive the spiritual aspects of all life as well as the physical, both their own and all others'. We humans do not generally perceive the spiritual aspect of life, not even our own. The alien races make personal contact with all of the humans they are supposed to make contact with, and continue to work with those who will accept contact. Most of these humans are either completely unaware of their alien contact, barely aware of their alien contact, and/or misunderstand their alien contact and what it means. The alien people are always working here. There are endless things to do with each other race to race and with humans, with research, monitoring, educating and setting up for their disclosure of themselves and our future diplomatic relationship. They are never hanging around with nothing to do. They get needed rest time, but it is short. They get vacation time and take turns to go home to visit their families once or twice per year also. Evolution All of our evolutional increases happen one day at a time. And so do the increases of your own life. Just keep going forward. Be the best you can be. Make the best decisions you can. Be forgiving of yourself and others. Never lose sight of God. Conclusions Nothing can hold you back but yourself, but my guess is that you are right where you should be and moving along nicely. Lighten up. Be happy. Life is for living right now. Don't miss it. See also * Read about Alien Technology. Category:Message Category:The Project Category:Experiences Category:All Category:Unknown